Kill Phil or a Llama?
by Amy788
Summary: Small changes in Dan's live shows mean the world to Phil.


**A/N: A bit of angst but mostly fluff! Enjoy!**

They had just moved to London and everything seemed perfectly fine to anyone outside of the apartment. Slowly, people had started to notice that things in the 'Dan & Phil' world were crumbling but neither of them would admit to it. If anything, Dan would deny any problems left and right. They were 'still as close as ever' he insisted in a V-You and had basically chewed out a fan who had asked if they were still as good as friends before.

The truth was, however, that since the beginning of the year nothing had been right with them. Phil rarely talked to Dan and stayed in his room as much as possible. He had all he needed anyway: a TV, camera equipment, and his cell phone for the many apps he downloaded. The only reason he ventured out was to get food and he carefully planned that out to avoid his flat mate. Dan did the same thing, only to a lesser extent. He actually spent time in the lounge and filmed many V-Yous out there. Unafraid of running into Phil, he talked about pretty much anything he wanted.

The nights were the worst though. The walls weren't exactly paper thin but Dan could still hear Phil crying. Not wailing tears but just whimpers and sadness that he wouldn't show to anyone, especially not his followers. The most awful part was that Dan knew this was like eighty percent his fault. Sure YouTube had messed up and accidentally unprivated a very important video. Still it was Dan's fault that he had blown up at both their fans and Phil.

One day Dan was sitting down answering some of the questions on his V-You account. There were the typical ones like how he was doing and a few stupid 'would you rathers'. One of them stood out to him and stopped him in his tracks. "I've noticed you and Phil often wear the same clothes…" Dan answered it quickly with a "No we do not" and explained that they had similar clothes but they do not share clothing. Once ending the answer, he had a horrible gut feeling. He knew it was a lie but it should shut them up for now. A few more questions and then he got asked how he would feel if Phil left forever. Would these ever end?

"If he left forever, that would be his choice."

Unbeknownst to Dan, Phil was listening in and felt a slight stab in his chest at that last answer. It would be his choice, yes. However he wished even just a little that Dan cared enough to want him to stay. Wandering back into his room, Phil turned on his camera and smiled as much as he could. If Dan lied to his fans, so could he.

* * *

They had written a book together! The tour had been absolutely exhausting but thrilling and both of them were so ready to just get back to the flat and sleep for hours.

After coming home from New York, Phil collapsed on his bed and mumbled that he was never getting up. Dan laughed and joined him, leaving their suitcases at the door.

"I despise jet lag," Phil said.

"I love our fans. I hate all the traveling around."

"Agreed."

"Skip the live show and just stay in bed. Your bear wants you too."

"Oh really? My bear wants me to?" Dan hid his face in one of the pillows and nodded. "I'll tweet it tomorrow. For now, my attention is on sleep."

* * *

Dan was in the middle of a live show and was just randomly answering questions that were popping up in the chat. He started rambling on about Kanye and how he felt about recent events when everyone informed him about Phil's appearance. Dan tried to not make it a big deal but he couldn't help getting butterflies in his stomach. It flattered him that Phil decided to pay attention to him even on his live show.

"Great time to tune in, Phil," he said. Later on he promised to himself he would make sure to show him more gratitude than just the simple sentence but for now that would have to do.

* * *

Phil rarely talked about Dan in his live shows. When he did, it was about the two of them together and something they had done recently. Everyone noticed though and Phil couldn't help but try and move on to another subject. It wasn't that he hated talking about it. He was totally ready to let everyone know they were a bit more than friends. Dan was the hesitant one in the relationship. Phil totally understood where he was coming from though. They already had so much press and fame on them at the moment that they didn't need a lot extra right now. When the time was right, perhaps they would.

Still, Phil would always listen in on Dan's live shows. Dan would always pay attention to anything that was going on with Phil. When Phil had a slight coughing fit, Dan was immediately asking if he was all right and if he needed anything. They had each other's backs and no one doubted that.

"I'm happy we have come this far," Dan said one night. They had just finished putting up the Christmas tree, deciding this year to keep it personal and not filming it. Phil completely agreed and loved every minute of it.

"This far?"

"We both have changed a lot, me more so than you. I'm just glad nothing has torn us apart."

"Nothing ever could." Phil took Dan's hand in his own and looked him in the eyes. "I promise."

* * *

Once again, Dan was answering random questions that popped up in the chat not really caring just getting through them if he could. He came across a somewhat familiar one and had to tell himself how to answer it.

"Would you rather kill Phil or kill a llama? Well obviously I wouldn't kill Phil…" he rambled on about feeling bad about the llama then quickly moved on. Knowing that Phil was in the living room and couldn't hear his answer, he let go a breath he was holding when the chat moved on to a different topic.

Dan should have known better though. His answer was soon all over Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram. One of those sites Phil would eventually see it and probably point it out. He only hoped it was not any time soon.

After dinner, they settled in for a movie and talked about Phil's plans for the next week. It was going to be a lonely week for Dan but too obvious if he went with Phil to the north for all the festivities he was invited to.

"By the way, thanks for not killing me." Dan tried to speak up but Phil silenced him with a small kiss on the lips. "Louise told me."

"Remind me to tell her to bugger off."

"I love you." Dan smiled and kissed him then rested his head on Phil's shoulder.

"I love you too," Dan said.


End file.
